warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hollyleaf/Archive 2
Hollyleaf's Eyes The current picture looks like she had blue eyes. Just wanted to point that out.FireReighn 23:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) They look green to me. Maybe it's your monitor? --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 23:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) go sunfall! i actually dont know if he and his sibling exist They're green to me, too. @above: This is talk for Hollyleaf not Sunfall. ^the Great One^ 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan? Hey, another trivia thing is that she lionblaze and jayfeather have skyclan blood! Not kidding lion, jay, and holly's mother is leafpool, her mother is sandstorm, and her father is redtail and redtail is spottedleaf's brother and spottedleaf is related to spottedpelt, and spottedpelt is related to birdflight, and birdflight is cloudstar's mate and cloudstar was the leader at the time skyclan moved to the gorge! Can someone put that in for me? Thanks so much. 22:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Erin Hunter DID Reveal Hollyleaf's Status I dont know if it is still on, but on the timeline on the site, it says "Hollyleaf dies after a tunnel collapses on her" or something lke that. If it is, please change it on the page. She acually comfirmed that Hollyleaf was alive [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Um, no, sorry. The website, and therefore the timeline, is inaccurate, so don't think that just because it's on the timeline mean she's dead. 03:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) where and when did Erin Hunter say that because i want to know and make sure that is true --Sandstormrocks32 15:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) In general it is healthiest to address anything on the Official Warriors Website as suspect if it cannot be backed up by author comment or book content. As for confirmation that she's alive, that should be cited. The article should be worded with what we know. In fact, what is suspected should be stripped from the article. It should instead on what we know: That the tunnel collapsed and it is believed that she has died. The descriptions of what happened in the books are from within the books, not from us looking in, so our opinions and our theories simply don't matter. 16:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well i think that she is alive. Nightfall is right. In the Erin Hunter chat they DID confirm she was alive. (Oh i love spoilers :P....) I am thinking in The Forgotten Warrior, she kills Firestar on his last life but gets killed while doing it. I heard that one of the Erins already wrote down his death o3o :o Foxclaw33My talk! 05:53, January 16, 2011 You know, I think you are right because I heard somewhere that she kills him in the sixth book though... (UTC) I've still somewhat new to the Warrior's wiki, but I am very familiar with the books. I'm curious as to why some of you think that Hollyleaf isn't dead, or why she's in the Dark Forest, and if she is in the Dark Forest, she would still be dead. So why do you think Hollyleaf isn't dead? aTeLda 21:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) This should be in the forums, not her talkpage, which is for improving her article. not logged in. :P In a way, we are trying to improve her article. We want people to have the correct information on whether she is dead or if she's is alive and just in the tunnels. aTeLda 00:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It was reveald Hollyleaf is alive in Sign of the Moon wich I found the 1st 5 and abit chapters on the harper colin website which I got to from warriorcats.com and Icecloud falls into the tunnel so Jayfeather and Lionblaze cheak it out they find Hollyleafs fur in the colapsed part of the tunnel but no Hollyleaf sorry I havent joined this website yet That doesn't mean she's alive. That just means she's not where the rocks fell. I read the browse inside, myself. For all we know, she could have died somewhere else in the tunnels. That's only a theory and should be taken to the forums. Skye Meow 18:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but she is alive, or you can be the one to explain the mysterious dark-pelted she-cat who leads ivypool and blossomfall out when they got lost and they never knew her name because she ran away, back in the tunnels. i believe shes still out there and i think she'll come back in the 5th book and lionblaze or jayfeather will definetly find her sometime in the next book...arg! i need that book i'm dying without that book or the first book of the second part of seekers......i'm annoyed *Starrygaze!* Ok, i'm confused about some stuff: 1. Why is this article almost a duplicate of the "Death" article? 2. My Contributions says i wrote something here, but i can't find anything i wrote, who keeps deleting what i write??>:( Emberstarfireclan 18:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) How could Hollyleaf be still alive, because she would need food and water. She can't live off small vegetation if any. Dreampelt 21:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Vicky did reveal her to be alive on her tour in Princeton, New Jersey. She asked us to raise our hands if we thought Hollyleaf was alive, around 75% of us said she was alive. Then she asked who thought she was dead and only around 25% thought she was dead. She then went on to state that thankfully, most of us knew the correct answer. 15:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Jackelface (not logged in :P) That STILL dosen't prove she's alive. She could of said that about her being dead. Please take this to the fourms! 19:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf and Sol I am wondering. If Hollyleaf is alive, would Sol and Hollyleaf be together and have kits? This belongs on the forums. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 08:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sol is a tortie tom, so he can't have kits. But i wish the Erins paid as much attention to genetics as fans do... Emberstarfireclan 15:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Redtail had kits. Anyone remember that he's Sandstorm's father? Please, take this to the forums. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 16:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I think that Hollyleaf is still alvie and with Sol because she kept thinking that he should help Jayfeather Lionblaze and herself. I think she planned to meet with him and went in the tunnels to escape and meet with Sol to train. She'll probably come back soon.--Landon13 01:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Death Did Hollyleaf really die in the tunnels, or did they just collapse and she lived? ~Milkwhisker It's unknown at the moment if she is dead. We'll probably find out in later books.--Nightshine{ 15:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you Nightshine. What do you think? Do you believe she's dead or alive? ~Milkwhisker I think she's alive, and she will return to the Clans one day. If she is alive, she must be living by the warrior code still, as she used it to shape her life. 00:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Sandpool JAYFEATHERSLOVER I believe Hollyleaf is alive. i do NOT think shes dead But maybeshe planned about the tunnels before..... We will find out! Kit ER, in the timeline in the Warriors website, it says that Hollyleaf is kill in the tunnel's collapse... -Foxsky Please take this to the fourms.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Feathertail also says in the beginning of The Fourth Apprentice that she grieved for Hollyleaf, so I think she was killed. But something also tells me that she found her way back to the Tribe of Rushing Water. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Feathertail might be greiving the fact that Hollyleaf wasn't one of the three. [[User:Dappleclaw|''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 21:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Once again, this belongs on the Forums. 'ZNightsong 02:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, It does say Feathertail is grieving , but it could be because they are upset Hollyleaf made such horrible mistakes, btw I think she is still alive and Night Whispers comes out in 9 days so we`ll prob find out then :) ~ SapphireMist ok so i read night whispers. dont get your hopes up. hollyleaf is not in it. :/ but i strongly belive that she is in The sign of the moon. well the erins certainly know how to gain suspense... Tidefur~ well there is herbs (yarrow) showing up and Hollyleaf was a medicine cat apprentice.... jayfeather found the fur that leafpool hid in the medicine cat den. but didnt think much of it. i cant wait for sign of the moon to come out! im gonna get it and read it as soon as i can!!! then i WILL find out the truth.... Oceanmist~ It has never been confirmed,but I do expect that she is still alive.It hints many times that Hollyleaf is still alive.This is what I,Cloverfur,thinks what happened to Hollyleaf. She runs into the tunnels.They collapse,but remember that tunnel Breezepelt,Hollyleaf,Heathertail,Lionblaze,and Jayfeather used when they rescued the kits?! I think that Hollyleaf used that tunnel to escape to the lake,and had actually planned her "death".I predict she will come back DURING the war with the Dark Forest.She probaly gathered many kittypets and loners to make a clan,"Hollyclan",or something like that.I have always thought that Starclan got it wrong,and that she ACTUALLY HAD A POWER.Like seeing into the future of something.She sees the war,so then she bursts in and helps fight against the Dark Forest. ~Cloverfur Take this to the forums. This won't improve the article, as we won't have any proof that she is dead. 02:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I have two bits of proof that Hollyleaf is alive. First, if you look carefully, you'll notice that the book says Jayfeather imagined her being crushed. They never verified that she actually died in the tunnels! And secondly, the name of the fifth book in Omen of the Stars is 'The Forgotten Warrior." Call me crazy, but I think Hollyleaf isn't just alive, but is coming back. ~Sora Well i think that she is alive. Sora could be right.... In the Erin Hunter chat they DID confirm she was alive. (Oh i love spoilers :P....) I am thinking in The Forgotten Warrior, she kills Firestar on his last life but gets killed while doing it. I heard that one of the Erins already wrote down his death o3o :o Foxclaw33My talk! 05:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) She's alive I have proof in the blug of Senset it says and antoher warrior 'May '''be lost forever it was revied they were talking about HollyleafI love Warriors! 01:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I belive she is alive beacuse think, the front of the tunnels collapsed, no all of it. Also, who da crap made the tunnels fall! She just happens to enter when the tunnels mysteriously collapse? Maybe, Sol did it! Or maybe she finds Sol and they have kits! One of my ideas ( Just an idea okay :D) Is that she reuntites BloodClan! She's evil and so on.... She'd be a perfect leader! Also, I think she will come back in the battle of the dark forest! 22:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 22:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Please, everyone, save all theories for the forums. We will know what happened to Hollyleaf and if she's alive or dead in future books, but please stop all this nonsense chattering. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf is alive in Sign of the Moon wich I found the 1st 5 and abit chapters online on the Harper Colins website Icecloud falls into the tunnels and Lionblaze and Jayfeather investigate the tunnel Hollyleafs fur is there but no hollyleaf After Sign of the Moon, I have no doubt anymore that she is alive. That makes me mad though because she's one of my most hated characters and I really wished she died. She tried to kill her own mother(my favorite character) and that is horrible. Romance Girl 07:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl There are sooo many signs that could prove her to be alive. Let me show you: 1. It was Jay's point of view when she "died" in the tunnels. Aint that an iiiitty bit suspicious? 2. Yarrow and a squirrel were found just outside the camp. Hollyleaf was once a med cat apprentice, and she was well known for being an extremely good hunter. 3. After Jayfeather chased Tigerheart back to his side of the border, he scented a familiar scent, but couldn't place where he had smelled it. 4. In Sign of the Moon, Icecloud falls into the tunnel. She and Dovepaw go exploring, and come across A DARK CAT. Holly could have survived in the tunnels, especially since the drought prevented her from drowning. 5. Jay and Lion go and see if they can find Holly's body in the collapse, but they just find a scrap of her her fur. I definetly think she is alive! ''Spottedmask, a random fan of Warriors : Sorry, but until such time as we actually have proof she should be listed as dead. In the same way that the three kittens were assumed to be what was said of them until such time as that changed. The articles should not contain speculation, and in accordance the most that's appropriate at this time would be "Assumed dead" instead of "Dead" for status. Also, please sign all comments to talk pages with ~~~~ 16:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : hey well in omen of the star sign of the moon it says the 3 will become 4! mabey the 4th is holly leaf! : (snowstripe) Power I remember reading about how Hollyleaf wanted to be a mother, mentor, and then leader. Do you think that's a foreshadowing of an evil side to her? I mean, after she killed Ashfur and threatened to kill Leafpool, it sort of made me think that. '''~Milkwhisker Um, no. Actually, that makes perfect sense being a mother, mentor, then leader. Didn't she think about that while she was still Hollypaw? -Cross Drago not signed in XD It's possible she could have. Bluestar was a Mother, then Mentor ( or the other way round ) and then leader. -Mr. Snuffalufpagus I thought she said that she didn't want to be stuck in the nursery with kits, but felt like it was expected of her? 15:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I think that Hollyleaf is either still alive, or her spirit is stuck in the tunnels. Jayfeather has never seen or sensed her in StarClan or the Dark Forest. So she has to be either alive, or her spirit is somewhere. Either way, I think once the battle against teh Dark Forest rises up, Hollyleaf will return. I think that Hollyleaf is still alive, or she is learning the ways of the tunnels, walking with Fallen Leaves. I think Hollyleaf is alive and well, and will return in later books, possibly as a villian working for the Dark Forest in the fight.~Sunfrost Well, in one book I think in Omen Of the Stars two StarClan talks about her not in StarClan. I doubt she is in the Place of no Stars. I belive she's well. I agree with Sunforst~Lightningfur people. This is a place for discussing how to make the article better, not chatting.Please, go to the forums'SnickersOh the simpleness of simple stuff' 01:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) i think that when the war rises up she will return to her clan as a fully grown she cat. and "save the day" she learned very quickly so maybe shes been training in the tunnels? or she dug her way out or found a different exit. she might have seen everyone move on and feel betrayed and turn evil.... maybe she is raising her own clan? and maybe that clan will be the one that survives the battle. starclan said that only one clan will survive. will all of the clans work against starclans wishes and bind forces? it could happen The power I'm thinking about is that Starclan has actually created FOUR CATS WITH POWERS. ~Cloverfur Take this to the forums, please. 02:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect lineage In the book it says that Hollyleaf is Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's daughter. It also says that Lionblaze ''and ''Jayfeather are Squirrelflight's sons. You just haven't gotten that far into the series yet. It was confirmed in a later book that she and her siblings are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 21:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Things to improve on Okay well I made sure everything was in the correct tense, but an admin should probably check one more time in case I missed anything. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw relationship in History In the early books of the Power of Three, it is said that she and her brothers are bourn to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are called her 'mother' and 'father' even though her real parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. Should that be changed or just kept as what the three assumed at the time? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No it shouldn't; we really can't have later power of three spoilers in the early power of three books. Like, if you haven't read Sunrise yet, and you read The Sight section, boom; it's spoiled for you. Night Fall 00:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! i was curious. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome :) Night Fall 00:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf..... It says on Warrior cats Answers that she is alive confirmed by Erin Hunter. -Sagestorm70 18:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) She never actually CONFIRMED it, really. A user asked her "why did you kill Hollyleaf?", and she responded "I did? Where does it say that?" So she's being very vague about it and dodging around answering questions. But it doesn't mean that she's still alive. BeautifulOblivion 18:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Why does someone want Hollyleaf alive? Hollyleaf is evil and insane. She SHOULD be dead. Romance Girl 08:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl I think what Erin meant there was she hasn't confirmed or denied the condition of Hollyleaf. [[User:Dappleclaw|''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 18:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Proof that Hollyleaf is dead! On the official warriors site (warriorcats.com) There is a warrior timeline. it says near sunrise exzactly (sorry if i spelled that wrong) 'In attemped to run away from the Clans, Hollyleaf runs into an underground tunnel and is KILLED when the tunnel collaspes.' <3 Irispetal123 21:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Irispetal123 The warrior site is fake and Vicky has not confirmed it and this is for how to improve the article go to the Chatter forums for this 'BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) NO SHE'S NOT!!!!!!!! she escapes and if you still don't believe me then explain the mysterious dark-pelted she-cat who leads Ivypool and Blossomfall out of the tunnels when they get lost. OWNED! *Starrygaze!* Chat Okay... wierd. can you post a link to the chat plz Wait, did someone just delete the WHOLE PAGE!? How do you report a page attack? I archived the page because it was getting long. To respond to your earlier point, the official site is very inaccurate so it can't be trusted. We will not post anything on Hollyleaf's status until it is directly confirmed in a book, since it is such a debated topic. [[User:Insaneular|'''insaneular]]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't deleted, the page has just been archived. See where it says Archives - 1? Click on the 1, and it will take you to the page. It's just to make some room. I'm not sure which chat it was in, and I'am horrible at finding Erin Hunter Chats :P [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Srry, I just noticed it was Archives :P Anyway, would you mind telling me why the site is so inaccurate? Also, where did you hear about the chat? This site is not inaccurate. There may be slight discrepancies on pages due to the fact that it is a wiki and is written by users, but we make sure as many facts as possible, especially controversial ones, are cited and accurate. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Well of course they didnt want to spoil it for everybody would they? Foxclaw33My talk! 05:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Killing Ashfur How come hollyleaf killed ashfur? - Featherstar of Featherclan Hollyleaf did not want Ashfur to tell everyone that her and her littemates' parents are not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw so she killed him. Rosestorm 17:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) alive and deadly hollyleaf is out there planing with ivpaw hahaha In the books she isn't and Ivypaw acts like she has no clue who Hollyleaf is. -Sagestorm70 18:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf hasn't been confirmed to be alive or dead, and please take this chatter to the forums. 23:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Bushy tail for the Charart? I don't now if this was already discussed, but shouldn't she have a bushy tail for the Charart? Cherryfur123Home + work should never be together! ''18:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) She should, but since tweak week has already started, we have to wait for the next one for it to be added. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 21:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) She's been said as short furred and long furred, but can a short furred cat have a bushy tail? TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 17:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) to all those people who say hollyleaf never had a power. she did. she was loyal, brave, sensitive and stood for what she believes is or was right. she is more than a she-cat, she is a wonderful cat. don't call her powerless ambitious cat! she would have made a great leader. i believe she is still alive and will come to the rescue of the clan or go to live with ravenpaw. sincerly braedyn Oh GREAT. Another Hollyleaf fan. Hollyleaf was loyal, but she was not sensitve or a wonderful cat. In fact "Hollyleaf" and "wonderful" don't even belong in the same sentence. She is a powerless ambitious cat because she had no special power and wanted to be Clan leader. Tell me if Hollyleaf is ''so senstitive than why did she resent Squirrleflight and Leafpool when they both loved her? She's not sensitive, she's selfish. Hollyleaf tried to kill her own mother! She's not a wonderful cat at all. I hate Hollyleaf, in case you haven't noticed. I can't believe anyone would like her and that so many hate Leafpool. Leafpool is a wonderful cat, not Hollyleaf. I know this doesn't belong here but I had to speak my thoughts. Romance Girl 08:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl OMG How could you hate Hollyleaf? She is a good cat. She believed she was doing the right thing. She might have misjudged what she should have done, but that doesn't mean you can't like her! I like leafpool too, BUT WHY HATE HOLLYLEAF? There isn't a horrible reason! Braedyn, this is the talk for how to make the article better or more improved. Please take your thoughts and opinions to the Forums. Thank you EarthbenderTawny Style! 23:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Tawny: Actually, short-furred cats can have bushy tails. See here. 19:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't really consider that short haired. It's not as long as others but it isn't what is typically meant but short-furred. 01:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this better? Sorry but I really believe she has a bushy tail. 20:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I do believe so too, :P And Oblivion's pic sure show's it's possible, will you do the character art Oblivion? You do make character art very nicely... ^_^" On the cover of Sunrise, ''her fur is rather long. *Cinderblaze12* 23:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Revealed dead? I heard that Vicky slipped up and revealed in the 7th erin hunter chat that Hollyleaf died, is this true?Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 01:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, that was just an interrpretation. (I think I fail at spelling!) 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter doesn`t even say if Hollyleaf is dead or alive. Hollyleaf is most likely dead. Well in i think Fading echos it mentions that Hollyleaf ran into the tunnels as they collapsed and crushed her '*Grizzlyclaw*''' but in Fadeing Echoes when Sandstorm has whitecaught Jayfeather cant find tansty for her then the clan finds yarrow at the entrance nobody claims to have gotten it...didn't Holly'leaf allways mistake tanty from yarrow allso Is Fadeing echoes added to her page I didn't see it last time Please save all theories for the forums. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Protect? Should this page be protected from unregistered contributors? 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I think so. It seems to get vandalized quite a lot, what with her not being dead or alive. 01:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I contact Insane about it. 02:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The page is now protected. 12:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Top Quote I think the quote on the top of the page should be this: "I can't stay here. I know I did the right thing, but no cat will ever understand." Anybody have comments? I wanted to see what other people thought. Of course, we'd have to take the one below off. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple]][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 02:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think that sounds good, but there is probably something else in Sunrise that seems better. Once my Kindle comes in, I'll download Sunrise and check, but if you can before that go ahead. 02:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I thought that might be a good way for her to be seen, misunderstood. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 02:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, is this a good one? It's on page 91 of The Fourth Apprentice: Cinderheart - "It's not okay, oh Jayfeather, I miss Hollyleaf so much!" I don't know if we could do multiple speakers, if so then add this: Jayfeather - "So do I." Cinderheart - "Yes, you must. Losing a littermate is the worst thing ever." I know theirs more but then it loses its relevence to Hollyleaf, let me know what you think. =) [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 03:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I think hers is fine as it is right now; it shows her personality really well. 11:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Well then does anyone mind if I put this one here under her quotes section? [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 21:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that quote should be added to the article at all, as it really doesn't show her personality at all. 21:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']] 21:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree; what's the point of putting a quote on an article when the cat didn't even speak it? 21:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually cats like Graystripe do. 22:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Quotes Do you think I should put the quotes from the scene when Hollyleaf tries to kill her mother with deathberries. Actually, I already did, so do you guys apporove? mossfire.of.forestclan. 04:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) It looks fine. :) Also, please sign your posts with 4 ~'s. 12:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Whitestorm. It is nice.♥Hollyfeather™♥ Thanks. :)mossfire.of.forestclan. 15:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) MCA I haven't got all the way through the series...I started in like May of '10, and I just finished Twilight sooo...why did Hollyleaf give up being a MCA? JW =) - 20:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) This has nothing to do with Hollyleaf's article, and shouldn't be posted here. But I think you understand, Gingertail. :) Hollyleaf gave up being MCA because she thought it really just wasn't the best way she could use her skills to serve her Clan. 21:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) If Hollyleaf Returns If Hollyleaf really died, she would probably come back as a warrior for Dark Forest Army. Sorrelstar 21:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC)SorrelstarSorrelstar 21:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) This is a page to discuss improvements for the article, not to post your thoughts or to discuss things. Please take it to the forums. 21:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) On the interactive timeline on the warrior website, it says Hollyleaf died. Did any of the group mention anything on a warrior chat that this is true? Cowsrock1 12:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC)ΩCowsrick1ΩCowsrock1 12:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Confused It said Hollyleaf had ''a bushy tail but her charat she doesn't have a bushy tail Adderpaw 01:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i noticed that too she had a small skinney picture in the charat but in her description it said "Bushy tail" should we change that? Grizzlyclaw00 00:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 i think that would bee good she needs a bushyer tail That will be nominated during the next tweak week. 04:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok when is Tweak Week? Adderpaw 18:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) No one really knows. The leads of Project charart determine it. who's not logged in. :P Where did she go If Hollyleaf didnt die would she go to starclan or The dark forest... She didnt murder Ashfur yet was very loyal to the warrior code Icestorm1 15:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC)IcestormIcestorm1 15:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Where did she go If Hollyleaf did die would she go to starclan or The dark forest... She did murder Ashfur yet was very loyal to the warrior code Icestorm1 15:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC)IcestormIcestorm1 15:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) She'd probably go to StarClan. Please take this to the forums. 16:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf's tail In her desricption its says she has a bushy tail and in the pictuer she has a sleek tail? 23:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) She's Alive!!! It has been confirmed that Hollyleaf's alive in Sign of the Moon!!!!!!! Yes, I have the book, (even right after being published. I got it two days ago.) and it said that Holly's body was 'not' in the tunnels, only a clump of black fur. I'm sooooooooooooo happy!!!!!!!! XD 15:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you happy she's going to kill firestar? Who said she was goingto kill Firestar? He is pwnsome. Emberstarfireclan 15:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) This discussion belongs in the forums, and has nothing to do with improving her page! 16:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) not signed in status: rogue wait isnt she a loner?????? why does it say Warrior: ThunderClan?! where is the loner part?! No... she's not a loner SPOILER FOR SUNRISE... Hollyleaf finds out her and her brothers are Half-Clan and she runs away to the tunnels her status is unknown (To lazy to log on =^-^=) 01:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i still dont understand.... she hasnt been in tc anymore.... shes a rogue now!!!!!!! I Really think she is alive, because they couldn't kill off a main character like that. Erin actually said in one of her interviews that series 4 would be in Jayfeathers', Lionblazes', Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and HOLLYLEAFS point of view! Cant wait! - Oakshine No her status is unknown till later books Family members Sorry if this is on the wrong page, but, on her family memeber's list, it doesn't say Leafpool's current, living or dead thing, or what book. I know it's a werid thing to say, but I just noticed it. Shouldn't it be fixed? Larksplash 23:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Questions... I know many fans think Hollyleaf is alive or dead. But, if she was dead then wouldn't her soul be stuck in the tunnels? Because, Fallen Leaves died and his soul is stuck. Could that happen to Hollyleaf? Again, I want a straight forward answer, NOT a discussion. 23:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) There is no straight forward answer because the Erins haven't revealed if she's dead or alive yet. 23:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) well if her soul IS stuck she might become fond of Fallenleaves even if this is off topic i also have NO clue why they named her Holly(kit) becuause WHO THE HECK gets the idea of holly when her fur is black and DO NOT say her eyes cuz the werent open when kits are born so why is her name holly leaf kit paw thingy... Moonflame 19:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) If it does not concern improvement of the article, Take it to the forums. 19:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Warriors App On the Warriors App, it reveals that Hollyleaf has been terrified of lightning and thunder ever since the confrontation with Ashfur at the top of the hollow. Should we add this to trivia? I would add it myself, but I wanted to make sure that we would agree to add it. 03:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) If you can upload a screenshot of it, we can add it. -- 03:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Better yet, add it as a level three section after all the books titled [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]]. 03:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded it here. 04:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) On the subject of the warriors app, it states Hollyeaf is dead. It says, and I quote, "In attempting to run away from the clans, Hollyleaf runs into an underground tunnel and is killed when the tunnel collapses." if the app is official material, it proves she is dead. [[User:Puppy1|'Koinu1']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' ~Nya']] 03:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) And yet there's no body in the place it collapsed. Not proof. -- 03:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I suppose that is true. My apologies for waisting your time. [[User:Puppy1|'Koinu1']][[User talk:Puppy1|' ~Nya''']] 15:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thunderstorms When did it ever say she was scared of thunderstorms because of ashfur? 02:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) In the Warriors App, which I have on my page as proof here. 21:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf apprentice charart It shows in Hollyleaf's warrior apprentice charart that she has short fur. In the other pictures she has long-fur. Should that be changed? (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 08:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :We're working on that now. It's Tweak Week, so someone will get around to changing it. Also, all Charart-related comments should be taken here. This is so we're not cluttering up the talk pages. 12:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Status Since it's been announced that she's alive, I think her status should be changed to reflect this. 18:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Of course it should. It's amazing that she's alive! 18:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I read that it was confirmed by the Erins that it was Hollyleaf in the tunnels along with the ginger tom, so should we change that too? Just wondering. Mist 06:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Isn't that already in there? If not, then it should be added in. 06:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I thought I saw it there before.. Weird. I'll add it. Mist 06:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Prologue of The Forgotten Warrior I was just wondering. In the prologue of The Forgotten Warrior, a traveling cat is mentioned. Is that Sol or Hollyleaf? I would say Hollyleaf, because there is something about long ago training and so on....But couldn't it be Sol as well? He was part of SkyClan... Violetflower